Just a Bit Unlucky
by cryptidhunterglw
Summary: This story is about a young wastelander named gage Wilson.His only friend and mentor had a tragic death and he is all alone in this wasteland of hell,this is his story.Hope you guys enjoy.:
1. Prologue

Just a Bit Unlucky

Prologue

2277, a dark time in this place we called Earth. The world is ridden of candy and normal life and refilled with guns and radiation. If this sounds fun to you then you're a sick person, then again, I didn't realize that this was a normal life for them until I decided to grab a gun and shoot what I didn't trust. This, this is a dark, fucked up time for humanity, but it isn't considering half of what humanity was are now giant green hulk retards called super mutants, and flesh-rotten creatures called ghouls. I do feel bad for them though, considering half of them still have a brain and heart but most humans are too stupid to realize that. But then again, there not even most of the problem, when half the human population are bandit-like freaks that will kill children, rape women, and murder anything for salvage and the fun of it. The few actually functioning places to "settle down" are obsolete caves and cities of made of scrap and metal. This comes down to complete and udder survival, the one person I trusted is now obliterated by one of his own little toys, and it will take a definite amount of time for me to gain trust in anyone or anything again, so for now, this will keep occurring till my time ends, which fucking sucks considering by then I will probably be a giant pile of meat because of blasted grenades, do I mention I hate those things? Well it's time to go on with this way of life, hope I don't die, and hope I find a reason to survive. My names Gage Wilson, I'm 13 and left with nothing but a pistol and a empty plasma rifle. It's about time to set off, so get ready world, I'm about to charge into the craziest ride ever, the life of a wastelander.


	2. Chapter 1

Just a Bit Unlucky

2 Weeks Before

Slowly walking through the wasteland, Gage and his mentor are trekking to a place called Megaton to see if they can seek refuge there.

"We've been walking for 3 days Carl, how much longer till we get there, I'm fucking tired "Gage said slowly panting".

"Damit, well get there soon ok, now shut the fuck up and keep moving "Carl said.

The wasteland is a pain in the ass. You have to watch every surrounding, knowing every moment you could be killed or blown up, or for some reason the new fad is being turned in to acid. You can see how dangerous this place can be, so we just decided to keep moving. Just as we were climbing up a hill, we saw an abandoned cave, or at least we thought it was.

"Hey Carl, can we camp there tonight?"Gage said.

"Fuck fine, I hate kids, they always say they have more energy? Well isn't that a load of shit".

"Fuck off Carl, and I'm 13 I'm not a kid, plus this place can give you a maturity level of 8 year old, or a wise man, it depends on which you choose yourself though, I'm just being strategic and saying we should build up our energy just in case".

"Hmm… You actually have a good point…Well camp there tonight, and then we keep going tomorr-SHH. Do you hear that?"Carl said.

"Hear wha-""SHH, listen…

Carl noticed something my ears didn't, it took me longer to notice that that heavy panting wasn't mine, and we were being studied, stalked, like prey. Then as we went to move, a giant orange claw struck the rock next to us.

"DEATHCLAW!!!" Carl said.

We started bolting for the cave as fast as we could, Carl was keeping the deathclaw at bay with some rounds from his plasma rifle, but the thing wouldn't die! Then, out of nowhere, 2 more appeared and where charging at us like bull staring at red capes.

"Shit, Gage run!" Carl screamed

I started bolting for the cave, Carl seemed like he wouldn't need help but if he kept acting like a hero I knew he was done for so I threw a rock at one of the deathclaws and distracted it from Carl giving him only 2 to deal with.

"Gage what you are doing!?"Carl said thinking I was a goner.

"Don't worry about me just keep shooting!" I screamed back.

I even thought myself I was going to die, but somehow I was outrunning this thing. Even I thought it was a miracle, then again it was probably just the adrenaline and my cardio work kicking in, you never know how fast u can run unless it may be the last time u even move. Then I finally noticed that Carl just shot the leg and it was crippled.

"Thanks!""Just get to the cave dammit!"Carl said

Carl ended up killing both of his deathclaws, and we made it to the caves.

"Holy shit we made it!" I shouted with joy.

"But wait, where's the thi-"and unexpectedly the third and final deathclaw pulled a Houdini on them and Gage got clawed in the head almost being scalped and fell on the ground fading from consciousness.

"NO! Damit!"Carl said blowing off the head of the final deathclaw and my near death bringer.

As I was fading away from my consciousness, I saw Carl carrying me into the cave, knowing that this was the way I was probably going to die, I just accepted it.

"Don't worry kid, you're going to be okay, just you wait."Carl said trying to calm me down.

And then my vision went black, and my thoughts went blank. And I forgot it all, everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Bit Unlucky

In The Cave

(First person view)

I was slowly coming to my senses, while having a very agonizing headache, I felt my head, noticing a bandage wrapping the top of it. Then I noticed a tall scrawny man, having no remembrance of who he is.

"Who are you?" I asked hoping that right when this question would be answered it wouldn't be answered violently.

"Wait, you're kidding right?"He answered with the most confused face.

"No I'm not, who are you?... Who am I?"I finally realized that I didn't know anything, or anyone. My head was blank, empty, filled with nothing.

"Oh shit, that swipe on your head there must have given you memory loss. Well what do you do remember?"He asked hoping my answer wouldn't be anything.

"Uh…I remember an orange claw and the side of something blurry, that's all I can think of at the moment." I said wishing there was more to this mystery of mine.

"Well my names Carl, since you can't remember anything well stay in this cave for a week surviving of our saved supplies, during that time read this book, if you can't remember anything that should give you some advice and some new tricks."He said while handing me the odd book.

I was staring at the odd ruffled book, it had two men on the cover seemed to be holding what looked like a ball of light.

"Nikola Tesla and You?"I said while staring at the cover of the book.

"Yep, that book will teach you some good things about my gun right here in case you ever need to use it, it should also teach you some survival skills and some nifty things about science and energy."He said pretty sure about the info he was saying.

"Uh okay, hey you never told me what my name was."I said hoping he would have an answer to my question

"Gage, Gage Wilson, you probably won't want to forget that name considering it's your own" He said pretty confident of his answer.

"Trust me I don't have many things to forget at the moment anyway."I said sadly knowing that that was true in my empty head of mine.

I spent the next few days mainly reading this book, learning things that this odd man said I would need to know, while eating these crispy squirrel bits, but this cereal called sugar bombs makes up for it.

"Hey, don't eat all of those kid, we can use them for a different purpose rather than mauling them down with our teeth."He said ripping the cereal out of my hand.

"Hey! What else can you use it for anyway, its cereal!"I said wondering what else some cereal can be used for besides eating.

"You can use it to make a chem called super jet, it helps your reaction time as long as you don't get addicted to it."He said pretty confident of his words

"What's a chem?"I asked my mind completely blank.

"Wow, your mind really is fucked up. A chem is a type of drug that helps with your survival by giving you some kind of boost, as long as you don't get addicted, because if that happens, you're basically dead."He said

"Hmm…Thank you for telling me that I guess, considering without that patch of advice I'd probably die a druggy."I said staring at the wondrous box of cereal.

"We start reading that book some more kid, well be leaving soon, and I don't think you'll live long not know a single thing about this fucked up world we live in it."He said checking his gun.

"What's so bad out there anyway?"I asked thinking the answer was going to be bad.

"Trust me kid, you'll see when we get out there."He said

We spent the last few days sitting around and getting set up to leave, but on the sixth day we started hearing footsteps outside, but not normal footsteps, these were loud and starting to make the cave shake.

"Oh shit" He said, and then he started pacing, so I automatically thought whoever that was outside, it wasn't anyone friendly.

"Whose outside?...What's outside?"I asked thinking the answer what going to be one I didn't like.

"You know that thing with the orange claw that gave you a reason to have that bandage? It's probably one of his buddies."He said checking his ammo count on his gun.

"What is that thing anyway?"I asked

"It's called a deathclaw, an enormous reptile that basically kills and eats anything that moves, and has a special craving for humans."He said checking the entrance of the cave.

"Do you think there could be more than one?"

"There probly is, they always hunt in packs so there chances of success are higher, but if they do I got a surprise waiting' for theme."And he pulled out a shiny blue canister."My Nuka surprise "He said juggling it around.

"What that's?"I asked staring at the traumatizing little can.

"It's a special grenade, not even that hard to make to you just need some pieces of scrap and a special soda, but it packs probably the biggest punch you've ever seen."He said

"What's a grena-Don't even ask you'll find out when you grab one and throw it at something."He blurted out getting tired of me questioning everything I don't know.

"Ok…"I said realizing he wasn't in quite the best of moods.

"Well what are we going to do?"I asked thinking of plans that will probably never work.

"There's probably not much we can do, all we can hope for is to charge out tomorrow and hope not to go out shooting a bunch of tiny orange Godzilla's "He said

"What's a-Just shut up "He blurted again knowing I was going to question him.

"So what do we do for now?"I said desperate for answers.

"Finish that book, then rest until tomorrow, then were gonna charge out, and hopefully, in one piece."He said making sure all of our supplies was packed up.

After he said that I started bolting through my book, and after it was complete, I decided to take his advice and lowered my head down to rest. Tomorrow was either going to be the first day on this land with my new empty memory, or the last.


End file.
